


Delilah

by mishmedunitsa



Series: За кадром [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я ждал тебя, целый вечер бродил у подъезда... Жаль, что навеки с тобой нас судьба развела!" </p><p>Подарок для agua-tofana. Название - отсылка к одноимённой песне Тома Джонса, в которой речь идёт о ревнивом любовнике, следящем за изменяющей ему любимой через окно. "В общем, все умерли"(С). Саммари - цитата из русского перевода песни. Люк Эванс замечательно исполнил эту песню на одной из встреч со зрителями, чем и вдохновил на написание этой истории.<br/><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZOkWV9POcs">Посмотреть исполнение</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Delilah

Когда Люк смотрит в глаза Ли — если честно, немного неудобно так задирать голову, но это того стоит, — он каждый раз думает, как же им повезло. Они так похожи, так легко находят общий язык — словно росли вместе, словно нет никаких тысяч километров океанской воды между их родными городами. Одинаковый возраст, одинаково лёгкий — внешне — характер. Знак Зодиака — и тот одинаковый. И этот цвет глаз — Люк словно смотрит в зеркало. Такая же загадочно-непроницаемая зелень, в которой иногда плещется тёплый золотой отблеск веселья. А иногда и серо-стальная неприязнь. 

Они понимают друг друга, они совпадают. Как много точек соприкосновения, как это, оказывается, приятно — так же, как соприкасаться телами… Люк вспоминает прошлую ночь: оба были вымотанными после съёмок, оба, кажется, сомневались, а не стоит ли прямиком идти спать. Но опять случился этот невидимый знак — понимание, что обоим нужен не столько отдых, сколько поддержка друг от друга, тепло, возможность доказать, что ты ещё способен что-то отдать. И получить в ответ. Один взгляд — глаза в глаза — как ключ. _Скажи «друг» — и войдёшь_. Лишь кивни в ответ, уйди первым — и через пять минут в дверь трейлера тихонько стукнут. 

Нежности им не нужны — они каждый раз понимали это, лишь снова обменявшись взглядами. Всё начиналось коротко и решительно. Упоительно тесно сплетённые вместе, они падали на кровать — нечто на грани боли, драки, доказательства силы. Никогда не договаривались, кто будет сверху — сначала попробуй отвоюй это место. Никогда не жалели о том, что проигрывали — проигравший не оставался внакладе, к тому же, вот стимул победить в следующий раз. Это была игра двух больших хищных кошек. Гладких, золотистых львов с роскошными гривами и трогательными кисточками хвостов. Зацепить когтями, повалить, спеленать в тесном до боли объятии, прикусить загривок, низко рыкнуть в ухо, зализать укус, прижать ещё сильнее, заставить поддаться… 

— Как удачно вышло, — говорит Люк за обедом. Они с Ли сидят вместе, вдвоём, чуть поодаль — «гномы» разбрелись на компании, кто по двое, кто и по пятеро. Ли, прищурившись, смотрит на Люка в ответ — и чуть помедлив, улыбается и кивает. Он не переспрашивает, и Люк уверен — ему и так понятно, о чём речь: как удачно они совпали. Оба без тени сомнений принимают свою природу, оба знают, чего хотят. Оба не ждут чудес, а при случае довольствуются удачным стечением обстоятельств. Взрослые, удобные отношения, никаких обязательств и завышенных ожиданий. Как бывает по-другому — Люк наблюдает прямо сейчас, с лёгкой жалостью глядя на двоих за соседним столиком. Дин, кажется, немного старше Люка — но сейчас он выглядит растерянным мальчишкой, осознавшим в первый учебный день, что у соседки по парте за лето выросла грудь. Эйдан — ничуть не более уверен в себе, они по очереди пожирают друг друга глазами — лишь тогда, когда другой не смотрит. Бедняги. Вот она, «большая и чистая» — сплошная головная боль. Особенно если люди толком и не понимают, что с ними происходит и почему эту душевную смуту вызывает не какая-нибудь миленькая костюмерша, а партнёр по съёмкам. 

Ли прослеживает взгляд Люка — и опять улыбается, кажется, тоже сочувственно. Или просто улыбается. Эйдан как раз снова уставился на Дина, забыв о своей истерзанной отбивной. Даже отсюда Люку видится тоска в его тёмных глазах. Никто не примет решение за него, а полумеры в таком деле помогают ненадолго, Люк давно знает об этом на собственном невесёлом опыте. Поэтому он перестаёт сочувствовать двум мятущимся сердцам за соседним столиком и снова смотрит на Ли. С намёком — перерыв ещё не закончен, они могли бы… Но Ли не отвечает привычным отражением в глазах — он наблюдает за компанией в другом конце зала. Странная неподвижность взгляда, непонятное выражение на лице. Чёрт знает, что это значит, и Люк не хочет задумываться об этом. Он встаёт, ногой подвигает стул — скрежет ножек о плитку выводит Ли из задумчивости, он наконец смотрит — но в глазах лишь доброжелательный интерес. «Уже уходишь?» — Люк кивает в ответ. Он действительно не хочет задумываться. Взрослые, удобные отношения — он помнит об этом. Ни ожиданий, ни обязательств. 

Остаток дня он немного рассеян на площадке и даже запарывает пару дублей — и злится сам на себя. В первую очередь потому, что не понимает причины. Кажется, вечером ему понадобится хорошая разрядка. Как удачно… Как удачно, что они с Ли так отлично понимают друг друга — и поняли с первого взгляда, как удачно, что им не приходится забивать голову судьбоносными решениями — а можно просто зайти вечером вместе в трейлер и получить взаимное нерассуждающее удовольствие. Люк принимает душ дольше, чем обычно — кажется, сегодня он не прочь быть снизу. Поддаться чужому решению, испытать на себе чужую власть, раствориться в ней, раствориться… 

Он выходит из трейлера, когда на улице уже темнеет. В солнечном сплетении легонько вибрирует предвкушение — даже небольшие задержки по пути не раздражают, а словно ещё больше растягивают будущее удовольствие. Люк перекидывается парой слов ни о чём с Грэмом, потом с Джеймсом — на днях должны приехать его жена и дочки, и он каждому рассказывает об этом уже по пятому разу, но нет, серьёзно, это даже мило. И конечно, он не отказывает себе в изысканном удовольствии — понаблюдать пару минут за Дином, наблюдающим за курящим Эйданом. Дин замечает его взгляд, рассеянно улыбается в ответ — а Люк не может удержаться от усмешки. Чувствовать себя опытным и почти усталым от этого — горькосладкое наслаждение. Он идёт дальше — всего-то полсотни метров, но жизнь на этих метрах кипит так, что трудно не обжечься. Вот и трейлер Ли — в окнах гостеприимно зажигается свет, словно подтверждая всё то, о чём Люк сегодня думал. Как удачно они совпали. Он с улыбкой смотрит на тёплый прямоугольник окна гостиной: Ли ещё не опустил жалюзи, должно быть, читает в кресле… 

Люк смотрит. Потом закрывает глаза, сильно зажмуривается — картинка никуда не исчезает, просто становится негативом. И повторяется, повторяется в памяти снова. Яркий свет, заливающий комнату, теперь сконцентрирован на лицах. Ли не один. Он выходит из кухни, привычно наклоняя голову в дверях, с двумя бутылками пива в руке, что-то спрашивает — Люк видит лишь шевеление губ. Ответа не слышно, но Ли смеётся, свободно и легко, запрокидывает голову, открывая красивую длинную шею — сквозь стекло Люку слышен лишь отголосок этого смеха. Тот, к кому он обращён, поднимается с дивана навстречу — сначала Люк видит тёмный силуэт на фоне окна. Но вот он поворачивается в профиль — так его не спутаешь ни с кем. Ричард делает шаг навстречу Ли. Они почти одного роста, Ли не приходится наклонять голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Ричард нерешительно делает ещё шаг вперёд, нарушая пресловутое личное пространство — но Ли не против, он и сам подаётся ближе. Это всего лишь протянутая бутылка пива, но Люку кажется, что в этом жесте намного, намного больше. Свет падает на лицо Ли, и неожиданно оно кажется таким же растерянным, как несколько минут назад у Дина, как у Эйдана за обедом. Он больше не улыбается, наоборот — он смотрит на Ричарда слишком серьёзно, как никогда не смотрел на Люка. И снова протягивает руку. 

В том, как он поправляет растрепавшийся смешной хохолок на макушке Ричарда — в этом так много той самой нежности, которая совсем не нужна Люку. Она словно растекается в воздухе, проникает сквозь щели в оконной раме, у неё острый запах — что-то свежее, чуть металлическое, колющее в носу, как пузырьки минералки. Словно глотнул слишком много разом — так же спирает дыхание и заставляет зажмуриться, так же давит изнутри где-то в горле. Люк поворачивается, не открывая глаз. Пятьдесят метров назад: Дин смотрит на Эйдана, Эйдан всё так же держит сигарету в опущенной руке и смотрит вдаль, Джеймс рассказывает Грэму о том, что скоро приедет его жена с дочками. Люк идёт и улыбается. Так много совпадений, так много общего, так много точек соприкосновения — слишком много. Никому из них не хотелось слишком многого — всего лишь взрослые, удобные отношения, ни ожиданий, ни обязательств. Ни сожалений. 

Ни сожалений.


End file.
